BESOS AL AIRE
by MailethBarraza
Summary: BESOS AL AIRE Después de tantos años todavía recuerdo esos labios, quizás porque fueron de mi primer amor,ahora me casare con mi novio Alec Vultori al cual amo, pero regresar a Forks me recuerda que una vez ame a mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen, y él está de vuelta en el pueblo comprometido con mi prima Alice. ¿Qué hacer cuando un choque de sentimientos pasa? ¿Por qué siento esto?
1. Chapter 1

BESOS AL AIRE

Después de tantos años todavía recuerdo esos labios, quizás porque fueron de mi primer amor, y de mi mejor amigo, después de ese verano en que por fin fui capaz de decirle que lo amaba de haberlo besado y de que el me dejara los he recordado, quizás es por el hecho de que me caso en dos semanas, de que la boda será en la casa de campo de mis padres donde pase ese hermoso verano con él, y después todo acabara dejándolo todo por el para que él me dijera que lo nuestro no funcionaria, ahora me casare con mi novio Alec Vultori al cual amo, pero regresar a Forks me recuerda que una vez ame a mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen, y el está de vuelta en el pueblo comprometido con mi prima Alice.

¿Qué hacer cuando un choque de sentimientos pasa? ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Lo supere? ¿Por qué ella y yo no?


	2. Cruel decepción

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Cruel decepción**_

* * *

-Te amo tanto.

-Calla, solo bésame.

Sus labios eran tan dulces, lo amaba tanto, desde siempre fuimos amigos, los mejores, cuando mis padres decidieron regresar a Forks y volví a reencontrarme con mi mejor amigo después de un año de vivir en los Ángeles, todo cambio.

-Espera Edward, mis padres llegaran e cualquier momento, tienes que irte ahora.

-¿Es necesario?

-Claro que lo es, ¿Esperas que lleguen y nos miren en mi cuarto besándonos?

-Bien, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Bella, pero antes un beso más.

Sus dulces labios volvieron a rosar los míos, era la sensación más grandiosa que podía experimentar, se levantó de mi cama, sujeto su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te quiero, nos vemos mañana en nuestro primer día de clases.

- También te quiero, te esperare mañana.

* * *

Primer día de mi último año en el instituto era genial, volvería a ver a mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, después de que me fui mantuvimos el contacto, pero desde que llegue solo busque a Edward, supongo que creerá que soy una mala amiga, pero lo extrañe tanto, seguro lo entenderá y ya sabe lo que siento por él.

-¡Hey Bella, regresaste!

-¡Jazz, TE EXTRAÑE TANTO! Y ¿ROSE?

-Esta con Emmett, deja que se entere, se morirá, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no avisaste? Te hubiéramos recogido, María también te extraño.

-Disculpa Jazz llegue solo dos hace dos días, llegue antes que mis padres, ya sabes se quedaron con lo de la mudanza, y no avise porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, es que los extrañe tanto, ¿Cómo te va con María?

-Estamos bien, cumpliremos un año en unos días, le hare una fiesta sorpresa, Rose me ayudo, tienes que venir.

-Claro que iré, ahora llévame con Rose, antes de que se entere por alguien más, también quiero ver a Emm, y Alice.

-Ven te llevare, ya sabes siempre están juntos, si no es en la casa, en la escuela, en el entrenamiento, todo lo hacen juntos, si no me callera tan bien Emmett ya lo hubiese matado por estar con Rose todo el tiempo, y Alice esta con su novio.

-Están enamorados, lo mismo te pasa con María, ¿Qué Alice tiene qué?

-Sí, comenzó a salir con el cuándo te fuiste, ¿o te conto?

-Pues la verdad no.

-Qué raro, pero mira ahí están.

Jasper e señalo ha Alice, y ella estaba abrazada de Edward, el chico de mis sueños, con quien me había estado besando la noche anterior, de quien le había dicho que estaba enamorada desde el inicio de los tiempo, ¡NO LO PODIA CREER!

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?, parece que viste un fantasma.

-Alice, ¿Ha estado saliendo con Edward Cullen?

-Sí, oficialmente.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Cumplieron un año hace una semana, hicieron una celebración en grande, es raro que no te lo mencionaran son tus mejores amigos.

-Lo eran.

Me estuvieron mintiendo todo este tiempo, que humillante, ALICE MI MEJOR AMIGA ME ENGAÑO, TODO EL AÑO DICIENDOME QUE TUVIERA ESPERANZA CUANDO ELLA ERA CON QUIEN ESTABA SI SERA HIPOCRITA, Y EL MUY INBECIL, BESANDOME LA NOCHE ANTERIOR, ¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

-Estas muy pálida, ¿Segura de que te encuentras bien?

No podía contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir como un rio salvaje, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que llegar a casa y encerarme para siempre, cruce la calle corriendo, y después sentí un duro golpe, y la inconciencia llego.


End file.
